


In the summer silence

by Softtyrell



Series: Because who the fuck would be dumb enough [3]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ADHD, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: should i just make snapshots in thier life after this?





	In the summer silence

Wade was avoiding Spiderman and Daredevil like they were the plague. Whenever Wade was doing something nice on the streets both of the heroes came as soon as they could, but the second Wade saw them he split. Deadpool has never ran faster literally and figuratively from his problems in his life. It's not that he hated them now but it just hurts knowing they were a thing now. He felt terrible of course for acting like this but could you blame him? Wade couldn't even hang out at Matt's place. After a couple of weeks of not being there, he realized he had a lot of stuff there. He kept on looking for his favorite sniper pistol, a very nice Barrett M82 he had named after a certain devil. He remembered that he had left at said Devil's apartment. 

Wade returned to his apartment after fleeing his daily Spiderman and Daredevil almost encounter. He flopped on his stained couch and sighed. He hated his apartment now because it was full of traces of Matt and Peter; like how Peter's favorite sweater was laying on the other side of the room or one of Matt's white sticks. Wade was starting to tired of his whole self-hating mood. He got up from his couch and went to the bathroom. He striped from his suit and jumped into the shower. He turned the handles and waited bit for the steam to rise. His  skin was starting to clear a bit. After many years of angry red scars, little by little they started to slowly start to mellow down. It was great for two reasons in Wade's mind. One people wouldn't freak out as much when he showed his face and two, the pain.  _God the pain_. It doesn't matter that he had the best healing factor ever. It didn't help with the pain. Bak then when his scars were really bad all he knew was pain. Nothing to helped. Sometimes just to get away from the torture he shot himself in the head. It was best thing. A couple of minutes with Lady Death and no pain. Wade was feeling better now so he didn't need that anymore, Peter usually got him some weed for the pain and Matt would play the keyboard if he asked. It was nice. A couple of months back Peter pointed out that he was starting to grow hair. He didn't necessarily have a full head of hair but there was a buzzcut type thing happening. After a good 20 minutes of scrubbing everything down he got out of the shower. Wade wrapped a towel around his waist. 

He walked into his living room ready to take a good 10 hour nap and maybe take a job out of NY for a bit that would help him keep his mind off of things. That was the plan anyways, instead he was meet with Peter and Matt waiting. Wade really didn't have the energy for this. His three options were to walk back in his bathroom and just stay there till they get tired and leave. The second was to bolt out the door with a towel and go to Weasel for the rest of the day, but knowing them that wouldn't work. The third and last option was to hear them out and no way in hell that was gonna happen. 

So option one it is then. Wade just turned around and locked the door and sat on the floor. "Did- DID YOU JUST LOCK YOURSELF INSIDE THE BATHROOM?" Peter started to cussed at him through the door. After 10 minute of Peter feeling at Matt trying to clam him down, Wade got tired. "Look fine I'll listen to you guys or whatever there really isn't nothing to talk about but let me get changed okay? My ass is sore and not for a good reason and I'm a little cold because I only have a towel to cover my body." Wade got up from the floor, unlocked and opened the door. Peter and Matt were there in sweats and hoodies. Peter hair was disheveled probably from running his hands through his so much. Matt had similar situation. Wade gave them a weak smile. They clearly weren't happy. Wade awkwardly made his way to his bedroom. He dressed him low riding sweat and a slightly tight muscle tee. He took a deep breathe before he made his way to the living room.

Matt and Peter were seated on the couch, he walked to a loveseat that was across from them. Wade was done being a shitty friend he should be supportive of his tow best friends in the world no matter what. "Before you say anything I want to say I'm sorry to you guys for being such a shitty friend. You guys have helped me through so much and I should be supportive of my friends." _Eve_ _n if it fucking hurts to see you two together_ , wanted to add. "I am just afraid that you guys would have forgotten about me and I was scared and hurt because I basically inl- I mean I basically worship you guys and I know it's dumb to scared of that but still." Wade wanted to run out of the room and bury his head in the sand. 

"Oh Wade you absolute dumbfuck." Peter said lovingly. Matt quickly stood up and kissed Wade with such a passion. It was full of love and comfort. Wade snaked his hands in Matt's hair. Matt made the kiss deeper, grabbing Wade's waist pulling him closer. They pulled away at the noise of Peter clearing his throat. "As I was about to say before Matt interrupted, yes we are together but we also want to be with you. All these months we've been trying to tell you that but you kept running away. Wade Iv've been in love with you for years a little longer than I have been than Matt but I love you guys so much and I don't prefer one over the other. I know for a fact that you two feel the same. I don't want to be with another people than you two." Wade's had was spinning. He got up and went to the kitchen he grabbed a knife and made a shallow cut on his arm. "Wade what the fuck?" Matt was already next to him looking at the wound. He reached down and already the wound was healed. He smacked him up the head. "Sorry I thought this was an episode in a cheesy soap opera , and that's not a cheesy line I was honestly worried that I had another hallucination, Reed made me medication that would actually treat my schizophrenia and it had worked and I thought that this was one and I would have to to tell him." Peter and Matt just smiled and wrapped themselves around Wade. "What do you say Wade? Will you be our boyfriend?" Wade nodded his head and kissed Peter. They made their way to the couch and explored. Wade was kissing Peter neck leaving hickeys and biting some skin. Peter was softly moaning and panting. Matt was behind Wade, palming his erection through his sweats.

They were in their own world on that couch. Time was nonexistent for them. The night was pure bliss for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> should i just make snapshots in thier life after this?


End file.
